It's a Promise!
This is Chapter 4 of the fanfic, "Let's Play Soccer! The Twisted Adventure!" Here's the summary of the story and its chapters so far... Let's Play Soccer!~ The Twisted Adventure! Summary ''' Story -Yaaaaaawn~- "Today's gonna be wonderful!~" Rese said as she woke up.. "Good mornin', Onii-chaaaan!~" Rese said cheerfully. "Oh. Good morning.." Tasuku replied with s gloomy look on his face. "Onii-chan's acting weird again today..." Rese thought in her mind. "W-well, I'll be going now..." Rese said. "It's too early, Rese. Didn't you say you'd be meeting them the ''same time '''''like you did yesterday? It's too early.." Tasuku said in a stern tone. "B-but..! If th-they're there waiting for me.. and I'm late.. That's too embarrassing!!" Rese said. "Oh. Fine then. Have it your way." Tasuku replied as he turned away "Gosh..I feel guilty now..I wonder what's wrong with him?" Rese said, walking to the beach. "Ah! Nagumo! Suzuno!~" Rese said as she arrived. "Yo, Rese," Nagumo said. "Couldn't wait either, huh?" Suzuno added. "Y-yeah!!" Rese said. "Hmm.. You remember that fire-ice thing me and Nagumo did yesterday, Rese?" Suzuno asked. "Oh..Yeah!! What was that?" Rese replied. "Well, we decided to practice it today to make it an awesome technique.." Suzuno said. "Yeah! You should! Go, Nagumo!!~ Go, Suzuno!!~" Rese said cheerfully. The three practiced today, before they knew it.. 5 hours have passed. -pant pant- "We're almost there..!" Suzuno said. "Yeah! Keep going!!" Rese said, sweating like crazy. "Not now..I have to go!" Nagumo said as he looked at his watch. "Bye! See ya tomorrow!" He added. "Wait!!!" Rese said. "Let's promise each other.." She added. "P-promise what?" Nagumo asked. "That we'll get stronger, challenge each other's teams when we grow up, and master that technique, and our own techniques too!~" Rese said. "Heh. It's a promise!!~" The three said together. "Bye!~" Suzuno and Rese said together. "Well, Rese, I have to go, too.." Suzuno said. "So do I..Bye, Suzuno!~" She replied. "Those two are awesome! Just a little more practice...!" Rese said, walking home. "Onii-cha--" Rese said, but she wasn't able to finish her sentnce. "Yes.. I see.. We'll leave tomorrow.. Yeah.. Okay.. Thanks, Detective Onigawara..I'll be sure to call you if I have questions..Thank you.. Yeah, okay, bye.." Tasuku said as he put down the phone. "Who was that?" Rese asked, curious. "Detective.." Tasuku replied, looking down. "We're moving, Rese.. So pack your stuff, eat, and sleep early. We're leavin' first thing tomorrow." He added. "WH-WHAT?!" Rese said as tears started to fill her eyes. "Yep. We're moving.." Tasuku said as he started packing his things. "O-oh, i-it's about him, right?" Rese said, unfocused. Tasuku didn't answer back. "O-okay.." Rese said as she started packing her things. 4 hours have passed.. Rese is still awake, thinking of her friends...But later on, she fell asleep.. "Good m-morning, O-onii-ch-chan...." Rese said, wiping away her tears. "Let's go." Tasuku said as he picked up their bags. Rese and Tasuku left for the bus station, and later got on the bus. "We'll be leaving soon...All I can do now..Is to fulfill the promise.. I hope you can, too!!" Rese said in her mind. _______________________________________________________________________________ Yup~ That's Ch.4~ Comments & suggestions are welcome, as always.. Thanks for readin', hope you'll like this and the rest of the story too~ Hungry4ramen 07:39, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Category:Fanfictions Category:Let's Play Soccer!~ The Twisted Adventure!